Alpha and Omega: The Possession
by David265
Summary: When an old demon is released from it's bonds. The whole of Jasper is thrown into chaos. A series of murders are committed and the only clue linked to one wolf: Kate. Now Humphrey has to save the one he loves while combating an enemy he didn't know he had


Chapter 1: The Awakening

A.N- Hey guys I'm back once more! Sorry, I was thinking, and I have come to the conclusion that I should re-do this story from square one, don't worry all of the OC's and characters that you know and love will be in here, they will just have different roles and backgrounds. This will take me a while as it will have two parts, this was all redone because of my new writing skills and was also done for your enjoyment. So enjoy the new and improved story!

It was a nice and beautiful day in Jasper Park; the sun loomed over the mountains, signaling it's return to shine it's light. The quiet was so tranquil, that you could hear the sound of water falling from the top of the nearest cliff, and the squirrels quarreling over an acorn.

The park's packs had done well living together, considering the whole problem that had proceeded a year before. Pups frolicked through the wavy grass of the meadows, the Alpha's out hunting for the daily caribou, all except for two: Kate and Humphrey.

Kate paced around her little den, which she shared with Humphrey, angrily waiting for him to wake from his slumber.

In an attempt to gain his attention she started to trample on the ground, making her footsteps audible, but to no avail.

"Come on Humphrey, we're going to be late!" Kate said as she nuzzled Humphrey's side roughly with her nose.

Humphrey grunted as he turned over on his other side, his snoring filled the den.

Kate tried not to laugh, though very irritated, she liked how the Omega slept, and it never ceased to make her smile.

"Humphrey!" Kate said a little louder while using her paw to shake him.

Once again a little grunt emitted from Humphrey as he swatted Kate's paw away from him.

Kate's smile had disappeared, now she was extremely irritated; so she took up Humphrey's ear firmly in her paw, drew a breath, and yelled into his ear.

"Humphrey...WAKE UP!" Kate screamed at the top of her voice.

The Omega woke with a start, startled by the commotion; he looked around the den until he came across a pair of amber colored eyes.

"Well...did you have a good sleep?" Kate asked.

"Best sleep I ever had!" Humphrey said in his happy tone as he stretched out and then kissed Kate on the cheek.

"I hope so, because you just cost us our breakfast!" Kate said in an irritated tone.

"Whoa hey! What did I do?" Humphrey said in a defensive manner.

"You forgot to wake up for the hunt...AGAIN," Kate said.

"Ah, come on Kate, when do I ever care about that stuff?" Humphrey asked.

"What...I thought you liked hanging out with me?" Kate said.

"Don't get me wrong Kate I do, but I'd rather have fun than hunt," Humphrey said.

"Fine...go hungry, I'm going to get whatever is left down at the hunting grounds," Kate said as she turned and walked out of the den.

"Kate wait!" Humphrey said as he ran up to Kate's side and walked with her.

"I thought you wanted to have fun?" Kate asked as she stopped to look at Humphrey.

"Nah...I'd rather have fun with you!" Humphrey exulted as he kissed Kate on the cheek, making her blush.

"I'm glad, so...I'll race you to the hunting grounds!" Kate challenged.

"Your on!" Humphrey accepted, as the two of them split down the path towards the hunting grounds.

Somewhere in the mountains, stood four wolves, that looked at the large opening to a cave that was before them.

"So, tell me again; why are we up here; I'm freezing my tail off!" A gray wolf with greenish eyes said as he shuddered from the cold.

"I told you Darwin! My dad told me of this huge cave, and I wanted to check it out!" said a blue wolf who stood eagerly before the entrance.

"Why did you bring us up here then? Isn't this place haunted?" Another gray wolf said.

"Yeah, I agree with him too!" A small red wolf said.

"Are you guys going to be wimps? I thought you all wanted to come?" the blue wolf said.

"Come on Randy, are you sure?" Darwin said pointing over to the cave's entrance.

"Yes, I'm sure; come on, let's go!" Randy said as him and the others went inside the cave.

The cave had been well lit, with small torches lighting the way.

"Whoa, where do you think it goes?" The red wolf said.

"I don't know...let's follow it," Randy said as he took the lead down the narrow, lighted corridor.

The four wolves followed the path for some ways, until they came to this major opening. In the center stood a major statue, depicting a large black wolf who was placed in a snarling position.

"No...no way! Is that..." The gray wolf asked as he pointed to the statue.

"The grave of Tyro..." Randy finished as he approached the statue.

"Ah...I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Darwin warned.

"There is nothing to worry about! Look there is some words imprinted on this old thing," Randy said as he looked closer at the statue to read the words.

"I agree dude, leave I alone!" The gray wolf warned.

"Oh come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Randy said as he rad the words out loud.

"_He who reads this verse shall forever again release this curse," _It read.

The room suddenly started to shake as the statue emitted an orange glow and started to shake violently.

"I'm getting out of here!" Darwin screamed in horror as he bolted down the corridor .

"Me too!" The gray one screamed as he followed.

"I'm out!" The small red one said as he ran as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Wimps! I'll show you that nothing will happen to me!" Randy said as he stared at the statue in anticipation of what was to happen.

The statue suddenly broke into multiple pieces and a cloud of dust enveloped the area and a black figure stood in the middle.

The figure looked at himself up and down and then looked over to Randy, who was petrified with fear.

"So...you were the one who freed me?" The black figure asked as it advanced towards the wolf.

"Ye-yes!" Randy said in a soft voice, as he looked up at the black creature who now stood before him.

The creature looked up to see three wolves running away, screaming.

"Your friends...are not so lucky," The creature said as it raised his paw and clenched it.

The cave started to rattle and shake once more; causing rocks and debris to fall on top of the running wolves.

"Come on! We are almost out of here!" Darwin said as he encouraged his friends to continue onwards.

Suddenly a huge rock fell on the three of them, crushing them instantly under it's massive weight.

"D-don't hurt me!" Randy said as he backed up against the cave's wall in fear.

"Since you freed me...I will not hurt you," The black creature said as he looked at Randy clear in the eyes.

The black creature was a wolf who had soulless black eyes and had four white patches on all of his paws; his tail was bushy and was swiftly moving from side to side.

"You-you won't?" Randy asked in a happy voice.

"Allow me to introduce myself...my name is Tyro, and I have need of service from you," Tyro said.

"With what?" Randy asked.

"Are you familiar with a wolf named Humphrey?" Tyro asked as he paced back and forth, never taking his eyes off of the young blue wolf.

"Yeah...he and his girl Kate live in a den not too far from here," Randy said.

"Thanks...your services are no longer required," Tyro said as he raised his paw and extended four sharp claws.

"Wait! I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me!" Randy said.

"I lied," Tyro said smiling as he brought his paw swiftly down.

"No!" Randy pleaded as Tyro sliced his neck open, causing him to fall to the floor, dead.

"Let's get started," Tyro said as he turned into a black mist and entered the dead wolf's body.

The body shuddered and shook until it shot up, it's wound healed, and smiled evilly as it looked about himself.

"Not bad...could have done better though," Tyro said in his new disguise as he turned and walked down the corridor.

He stepped around the rock that had crushed the three wolves and smiled as he continued onward.

"No hard feelings guys," Tyro said, laughing hysterically as he exited the cave and into the coldness that surrounded him; he took a deep breath and exhaled white smoke.

"Never has air tasted so good! Now, the wolf said something about a Kate...she will be my first target," Tyro said as he suddenly disappeared in a black mist.

"Ha ha, I beat you Humphrey!" Kate exulted as she turned around to see a weakened Humphrey approaching her, panting.

"Alright...you win," Humphrey said as he suddenly stopped and collapsed onto the ground and gasped for breath.

"What happened to all of that spunk that I saw in Idaho Humphrey; don't tell me you've lost all of that," Kate said as she looked at the panting Omega.

Humphrey suddenly stopped panting and stood back on paws, looking at Kate in the eyes as a smile crossed his face.

"Nope...still have it all," Humphrey said as he approached Kate and the two of them stared at the open field which had tons of Alpha's running around, trying to catch their daily prey.

"Look at this! How are we going to get our food?" Kate said as she looked around for something to catch.

"Oh hey look! There's Garth!" Humphrey said as he pointed over towards the strong, red Alpha that was trying to bag a huge caribou.

"Oh don't tell me; your going to-" Kate started but was cut off by Humphrey.

"Yep...I'm going to do it!" Humphrey said as he ran towards the Alpha.

Humphrey sat on a small hill and watched Garth run in circles, trying to catch the caribou he desired.

"Hey...what's up Garth?" Humphrey yelled across the field.

Garth turned to see Humphrey standing on top of the small hill, waiving towards him with his paw.

"_What's Humphrey doing here_?" Garth said as he shook his head and turned back, only for his head to meet the bark of a tree.

"Quick! Get that caribou before it gets away Kate!" Humphrey said pointing towards the retreating caribou.

"I'll never understand you Humphrey," Kate said to herself as she ran after the caribou.

"Owwww!" Garth grunted in pain as he pulled his face from the bark to see that his prey was gone. He turned and looked at Humphrey, who was doubling over in his laughter.

Garth slowly ascended the hill and hovered over the laughing Omega.

Humphrey noticed the shadow that was cast over him, and looked up to see the angry green eyes of Garth.

"Could you move out of the way? Your blocking my light," Humphrey said as he suddenly rolled aside and stood up, facing Garth.

"What was that all about?" Garth demanded.

"What? Just an Omega trying to have fun," Humphrey said innocently, trying to contain his laughter.

"Well your fun just cost me my breakfast!" Garth snapped.

"Leave me an I.O.U, " Humphrey said as he brushed past Garth only to have him step in front of him again.

"No...I'm not leaving until I hear an apology!" Garth said.

"Alright fine...I'm sorry Barf," Humphrey said smiling.

"Humphrey, you know I hate it when you call me that!" Garth said in a irritated tone.

"Sorry again...Barf!" Humphrey said as he started to laugh hysterically.

"That's it!" Garth said as he pounced on top of Humphrey.

"What! Can't you take a joke?" Humphrey said as he was pinned.

"Give a good reason not to slice your neck open today!" Garth demanded as he extended his claws up to Humphrey's throat.

"Because she won't let you," Humphrey said as he pointed over to an angry Kate.

"Do I even have to ask why your on top of Humphrey?" Kate said as she approached Garth.

Garth gulped and retracted his claws from Humphrey's neck, "I was uh...uh...grooming him, yeah grooming him!" Garth said as he suddenly picked up Humphrey and began smoothing out his fur.

"Uh-hun, get out of here!" Kate barked causing Garth to yelp and run away.

"You know...you remind me a lot of your mother," Humphrey said and suddenly shuddered at the thought of his mother-in-law.

"Yeah...sorry; help me get this caribou home," Kate said as she dragged over the big caribou.

"Alright!" Humphrey said as he grabbed one end and began to carry it home.

That night, Humphrey and Kate enjoyed a nice caribou dinner from the leftovers of breakfast. Unbeknownst to either of them, a wolf was looking at them through some shrubs, anticipating, waiting.

"Not yet, I'll get her later...when she's alone," Tyro said as he started to laugh hysterically.

"Humphrey did you hear something?" Kate asked, causing Tyro to shut his mouth instantly.

"Nah...just your imagination; let's get to sleep," Humphrey said as the two of them laid down for the night.

A.N- So how did you all like the remake I had in mind? I'll tell you, I like it; I think it was way better than my first one. Well anyways...leave you thought on this chapter as I remake the rest of this story.


End file.
